Where Would I Be Without You (A Skytato Fan-Fic)
by Anubus11
Summary: Summary is written below.
1. Chapters 1-13

SUMMARY: ^^^Tyler's side: my life sucks. My mom and dad are dead. I have no friends. I am bullied and beaten botlh in school and at home by my older bother, Dylan beats me and at school the bullies beat me. I cut. The only one keeping me from cutting deep enough to kill myself is my best friend Sky or Adam Dahlberg because this earth isn't worth leaving him. I know it is bad to have a crush on your best friend but I can't help it he is just too perfect. Sky's side: My life is what you can call just above average. I live with my mom and dad. I'm an only child I am semi popular in school. Oh my best friends name is Tyler Christie. He is a very cute boy. Before you get all questiony,yes I have a crush on him. He is beautiful. If I close my eyes I can see myself with him, if only he new and felt the same way.^^^

*Tyler's POV*

'No not today anyway but today' I thought to myself. This was the first day I would get to see my best friend Sky since a few years ago but my brother Dylan just came home ready to beat the crap outa me." Where do you think you're going little f*ggot" he sneered "Out for a while" I reply quietly "Oh no you aren't" he says. I can tell he is drunk out of his mind 'Better just get this over with' I think to myself after all I did have an hour until I needed to leave for my plane but I just wanted to get out before my brother could notice I was gone but that failed. I knew what was coming next but I couldn't do anything about it. My brother smacks me in the face then proceeds to punch me and kick me in the gut and over the head. I can barely breathe, I feel sick and I can feel all my cuts everywhere split open. After my brother leaves I go up to my room, grab my razor and start to cut my wrist. when I am done I count my cuts "17 cuts, ha, I'm a mess." I say then I remember I had to go to my plane so I could see Sky. Man I love Sky. I grab my bloody towel and wipe the blood off the floor then I rinse my arms in the cold water. After that I get up and leave the house, with all my luggage. I was excited to see Sky again in person not just via Skype.

-Time Skip 3 hours-

*Sky's POV*

'Where is he?' I think to myself. I am waiting for Tyler. He didn't forget did he? Nope. Suddenly I see him running over towards me. I smile and give him a hug. He hugs me back. "Wow you didn't bring that much stuff, are you sure you have enough for a month?" I ask him. He stays quiet and just nods yes. He was never very loud but he seems different today, almost like he was upset about something."You okay?" I ask him in a concerned tone. "Yeah, I'm fine" he replies. we're in the car now getting ready to go " you seem upset" I tell him. He starts to cry and instantly looks out his window, sobbing quietly."Hey don't cry,I'm sorry if I said something that upset you." I said softly. We are still in the parking lot of the airport. He turns and looks at me and I dry a few of his tears and he mumbles the word 'sorry'

*Tyler's POV*

"Sorry" I mumble I couldn't help but cry. I was upset, I was scared. Scared Dylan would come and hurt us. I was scared Sky would get mad at me. I was also nervous that he would find out about my cuts. "Tyler?" Sky asks. Sh*t I zoned out! "Yeah" I reply "Oh nothing you just kinda zoned out for a minute there" he told me " Sorry Sky." I say back to him." Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. You zoned out in thought and it made me nervous that something was wrong for a second." Sky tells me in a caring tone. He was the only reason I am still alive. Through all the sh*t I go through it would be hard to make me take myself from him. It's not impossible, just hard.

*Tyler's POV*

-time skip to Sky's house-

" Wow nice house" I say to him as I walk into his house it was a two floor house with an attic and a basement it had tons of rooms,a huge living room to the right and a huge kitchen to the left and straight ahead where there stairs up to the bedrooms and recording rooms. I probably look amazed and like I had never seen a big house in my life cause he chuckles and shakes his head. 'damn he's cute' I think to myself. I can tell my secrets would probably come out before I go back home. -a/n Don't think anything nasty or else yo nasty little punks-

"Want to go see your room?" He asks me. I nod. The next month will be awesome.

*Sky's POV*

I ask him if he wants to see his room. He nods. He looks happy. 'Thank god' I think to myself. I can't help my action I suddenly run over to him and pick him up bridal style 'wow Tyler is light when was the last time he ate?' I think to myself. "ADAM DAHLBERG PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He yelled he tried to squirm away but I don't let him I carry him up to his room and plop him on his bed. He gives me a sour look that says in a playful way " I hate you" I give him that same look a little more playful. He scowled at me. I laugh. 'Too cute' I think to myself. I look back over at him. He looks like he is thinking hard about something. A few tears suddenly fall from his beautiful blue eyes. I scoot over so that I can pull him into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and the bomb bursts. There he is crying into my chest. "What's wrong,Tyler and please don't just stay quiet. You need to tell me what is going on. I care about you too much to see you like this Tyler." I say to him. He looks up at me. He looks scared,nervous, and surprised all at once. He slowly pulls up his sleeve to reveal many scars and cuts all over his wrist. I look down at his wrist in shock. "Why." I say to him. It was my turn to start crying.

*Tyler's POV*

-Lots of POV switches XD-

"Why." He says to me. He starts crying before I do. There we are, both crying. I cry because of the embarrassment and now that he knew I was scared what he would think of me and what he would do. "Tyler..." Sky says. I look up at him. He hasn't stopped crying but he was crying a lot less now. He continues " Why do you do this to yourself. Why would you want to do this to yourself...why?" He says. I cry harder. He is still right there hugging me. Why is he so nice to me? I'm an ugly little faggot who no one likes just like Dylan said. Sky looks as if he couldn't cry anymore but he still was. It was getting hard to see. My glasses fogged up. I took my glasses off and used my shirt to clean them. Then I put them back on and look at Sky. He looking down at me with a worried face. " Please Tyler, tell me why." He mumbles. I tell him all about my brother all about school about everything and when I'm done telling him he is crying. As am I. He looks like he is in shock. "That's why I do YouTube. To get my mind off of it." I tell him. The only thing about my life that I didn't tell him was the part about how much I love him. He looks at me, knowing I left something out. "Tyler Christie tell me the rest. I know you didn't tell me the whole thing. You left out a chunk I can feel it."

*Sky's POV *

-Oh mah gawd Dri stahp changing povs daym XD-

"Tyler Christie tell me the rest. I know you didn't tell me the whole thing. You left out a chunk I can feel it." I tell him. He takes a deep breath then says something I thought I would never hear him say aimed to me. "I...love you..." He mumbles. I sit there for a second in complete shock but then I don't even think twice on what I do. I lean down and I kiss him. I with it would last forever. It was the best and the saddest day of my life. I get the boy I've always wanted but I also learned everything about him.

*Tyler's POV*

He kissed me. I was in shock at first but I kissed him back. It's the happiest day of my life. The price you pay for happiness is overwhelming but amazing!i got kissed by someone, AND IT WAS SKY! I look up at him, he looks down at me. He gives me a small peck on the lips. I snuggle deeply into his chest. Then he whispers something into my ear I would never forget."I love you too, Tyler"

*Sky's POV*

I finally could tell him that I loved him, which I did. 'How could anyone hurt him? How could he be bullied? How could he cut? He is the best thing that has happened to me!' I think to myself. I pull him closer to me. 'I will protect Tyler, no matter how bad the punishment is. I love him too much to see him depressed like this.' I think to myself. I look down at the younger teen in my arms. He looks up at me. I give him a smile and he returned it, something I haven't seen in a while." So you're my boyfriend now?" Tyler says with a huge smile on his face. I give him another kiss, deeper this time. "Did that answer your question?" I say when we break apart. He smiles. He gets the message. -NOT THAT MESSAGE-

*Tylers POV*

-Time skip a few days-

-GAWD DAYMIT DRI STAY ON ONE PERSON AT A TIME!-

I sit on the couch cuddling with Sky when I hear a loud crash outside. It makes me jump. Sky seems alert. I look up at him I had a few tears in my eyes from fear. 'Who is it. Why did them make a crash?' I wonder. Sky wipes my tears and said "don't worry it was nothing baby." We go back to watching tv. All of a sudden Dylan smashes through our window and jumps inside our house. "Miss me, Faggot" he says, an evil grin on his face. I start crying, but Sky gets pissed off at Dylan for ruining our day. " Leave us alone!" He yells at Dylan. " I'll leave you alone. I want my beat doll back." He said. I could tell he was drunk again. "You're not laying a finger on Tyler!" Sky yells. "What's stopping me?" Dylan asks. He has a huge evil smile on his face. I sit on the couch crying like a wimp. "S-Sky... Stop...you d-don't kn-know h-how hard he hits you when he is pissed."I stutter still crying. He looks at me walks over to me and says something to me that makes me mortified and happy. He says " Tyler I love you too much. I am not letting you go with him. I'd rather get hurt then let you go." Where would I be without Sky. Probably dead.

*Sky's POV*

I get up from next to Tyler and look at his brother. "You leave your meaty paws off of him or I will jack you up" I say angerly. I was almost 20 Tyler just turned 19. His brother looked about 29 or 30. I didn't care that he was bigger then me. I wanted him in prison for hurting my beautiful,awesome,perfect boyfriend. Dylan looks at me. "You think that you can even remotely hurt me? You and Tyler are the most retarded scrawny idiots I have ever seen." He punches me, making Tyler scream. I kick him. He starts punching and kicking me. I do the same back to him. I kick him hard. He punches me in the face making me feel dizzy. Suddenly Tyler's screaming sounds more muffles and my vision becomes blurry. Crap! All I can think about is that I need to protect Tyler so I go up to Dylan and punch him and kick him as hard as I could. He kicks me knocking me off my feet and with that I fall unconcious.

*tyler's POV*

Dylan looks at me with an evil smirk on. He suddenly flinged himself at me and chocked me. I soon passed out from air loss. I can still feel a small bit while I am unconcious and I feel Dylan picking me up.

-Tyler' POV-

I woke up. I was in a dark room. I think I am chained to something. I look around but cannot see much. It is am empty brown room. I look in front of me. 30 maybe 40ft infrount of me was a door. It was cracked open slightly. It is very hard to see. I bring my unchained hands to my face. I can't see them very well. Then I realize something. My glasses are gone. Great... Suddenly I remember everything. Why I am here, what happened before I get here, and everything about the fight between Adam and Dylan.

~flash back~

I get up from next to Tyler and look at his brother. "You leave your meaty paws off of him or I will jack you up" He said angerly. He didn't care that he was bigger then him. Dylan looked at him "You think that you can even remotely hurt me? You and Tyler are the most retarded scrawny idiots I have ever seen."Dylan said then he punches Sky, making me scream. He kicks him. He starts punching and kicking Sky. Sky did the same back to him. Sky kicked him hard. He punched Adam in the face making him look dizzy. Suddenly He looks as if he was gonna pass out soon. Crap! All I can think about is that I need to get up and help but I'm frozen in place by fear. Sky got up to Dylan and punched him and kicked him as hard as he could. He kicks Sky knocking him off his ffeet and with that he closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Then I knew it was my turn. Dylan looks at me with an evil smirk on. He suddenly flinged himself at me and chocked me. I soon passed out from air loss. I can still feel a small bit while I am unconcious and I feel Dylan picking me up.

~end of flash back~

-Adam's POV-

I woke up in a bright white room and the first thing I hear is a heart monitor. Am I in the hospital? "Yep I'm in a hospital" I mumble looking around at the medical stuff around me. I suddenly remember why I was here and started to freak out. I passed out! What about Tyler! What will Dylan do to him! "No!" I whisper yell. I remember the fight between me and Dylan.

~flashback~

I get up from next to Tyler and look at his brother. "You leave your meaty paws off of him or I will jack you up" I say angerly. I was almost 20 Tyler just turned 19. His brother looked about 29 or 30. I didn't care that he was bigger then me. I wanted him in prison for hurting my beautiful,awesome,perfect boyfriend. Dylan looks at me. "You think that you can even remotely hurt me? You and Tyler are the most retarded scrawny idiots I have ever seen." He punches me, making Tyler scream. I kick him. He starts punching and kicking me. I do the same back to him. I kick him hard. He punches me in the face making me feel dizzy. Suddenly Tyler's screaming sounds more muffles and my vision becomes blurry. Crap! All I can think about is that I need to protect Tyler so I go up to Dylan and punch him and kick him as hard as I could. He kicks me knocking me off my feet and with that I fall unconcious.

~end of flashback~

I start to get angry. What did he do to Tyler. He isn't even a he. Dylan is an it. It took Tyler. It made me unable to protect Tyler. It is what made my Tyler the broken boy he is. The doctor walked in and looked surprised I was awake. He probably noticed my face because he asked me why I looked upset. I tell him everything. His eyes widen. "Is this Tyler Christie?" He asked. I look at him. I feel tears falling from my face, "yes,how did you know" I sniffed "Tyler is a patient we see often but he never tells us what happened and why he was here. Don't worry we will find him and Dylan." The doctor assured me. "Thanks" I say. I can't do anything but hope nothing too bad happens to Tyler, knowing he would probably get twice the beating he got before.

-Gracie's POV-

It's been so long since (no no FNaF Dri) I've seen my brother, Adam. So long since I have seen my friend Tyler. Oh well. I am happy with my super cute boyfriend, Jason. I ran away 3 years ago to be with him because my parents didn't approve of him. We are in a small group of people who ran away. This includes Tyler's sister Dri , Jason, Ty, Gary (Gizzy), Taylor (ant), and Kyle. Dri and Ty are a couple. We all ran away and found eachother. Dri and Ty ran away together like Jason and I. Dri ran away because apparently her and Tyler's father is abousive. Ty ran with her. He was ten she was eight. I ran away three years ago when I was 11. Jason ran with me because our parents hate eachother and didn't approve of us going out. I miss Adam but I love Jason too much to not be with him. Gary, Taylor, and Kyle ran away because their parents are either crazy, alcoholic, or drug addicted. I feel bad for everyone. I have a trust issue but I know these people well enough to trust them. We are walking down the street. All of a sudden I come across a house with Jason. We had wondered with the group to a street. Dri looked at a house with questioning eyes. That's when I notice an ambulance there and someone on a stretcher. I look closely. I gasp. The person on the stretcher is my brother, Adam. He looks as if he had been beaten sencless. I let go of Jason's hand and run over there looking at my brother passed out. Jason realized what was going on and ran over. I look at him and ask the paramedics what happened. "We don't quite know. We think he was trying to protect someone from another and failed due to the fact that there was also asmall bit of blood coming from someone else but the body is gone." A paramedic says to me. Dri comes over and hears what he said. She looks worried. "Did you get a blood test done?" She asked "yes we did why?" The paramedic asked. " who was it..." She asked looking like she was about to break. Ty was right next to her. " someone we see often...Tyler Christie." She broke she started crying. Ty comforts her best he can. I can't belive my ears. My old friend was kidnapped and my brother might die. WHAT THE HELL! This is such crap. I feel tears running down my face.

-magic time skip until a little after sky wakes up-

We go to the hospital, asking to see my brother. We go into him room. He sees me and says my name quietly. I smile sadly, let go of Jason's hand and hug my brother. Dri walks in with Ty. "What happened?" Me and Dri ask at the same time.

-time skip till he is done explaining cause you know the story-

Dri and I are both crying, our boyfriends comfort us. Sky looks at Jason and smiles. "Glad to see you're still taking care of her, Jay" he says. I smile. Adam was the only person in my family who accepted Jason. Dri suddenly spoke up. "Do you have any idea where Dylan took Tyler?" She sniffed." No, I'm sorry I wish I did." He said sounding really upset almost like he was about to cry.

-Dri's POV-

Tears are poring from my eyes. My older brothers are both missing. One of which is abousive. Dylan already murdered our little sister by beating her to death. I don't think I could handle if he beat Tyler to death. Sudden I got an idea. My crying stopped. Did I mention that when I am thinking an evil thought my eyes turn full out brown? Yep my eyes were brown now. "Sky, does Dylan have a phone or something he uses the Internet on?" I ask. "Yeah..." He says. He doesn't know about my eyes but Ty does and he sees my eyes. "Does he have any social media?" I say, an evil smirk making it's way onto my face. "Uhh... Yeah he has Facebook, Google+, Twitter, and Instagram." I smirk even eviler and my eyes are probably so brown they are almost black.

-Adam's POV-

"Does he have any social media?" She asked. Ty was looking at her like she was insane. Then he looks at me as if he was trying to tell me not to answer but I do. "Uhh..yeah he has Facebook,Google+,Twitter,and Instagram." She was smirking like an evil crazy person. Ty had a look on his face like 'why did you just tell her that'. Did I mention she has a laptop case and a purse. She sits down in a chair in the corner and pulls out her laptop. "Dri you aren't gonna stalk your brothers are you..." Ty said, sounding like he was worried. " Ty you know how serious this is. If Dylan is dumb enough, which he is, he would have posted recently. I can hack the system and find out where he posted from. All I gotta do is...get this and...really who makes their password their name and birthday..." She says. "SHIT!" she yelled. "What!" I ask hoping she knows where he is. " They're in California. In a cabin in Mountain Home Demonstration State Forest which is in Springville and has an area of 4,656 feet. (I know this cause I used to live in California :3 ) they are somewhere more towards the middle. Is he really dumb enough to post a selfie of himself there...wait a second..." She says looking worried. Is that... sky do you remember what color shirt he was wearing when he attacked?" She said. "Umm blue." I said. "I GATTA GO. DYLAN YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE IMA KILL YOUR ASS WHEN I GET THERE YOU BETTER PRAY TO SATAN LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" She yells. Then she grabs a notebook,scribbles a lot of stuff into it then put her labtop down and left. Ty grabbed her labtop and looked at what she was looking at. His eyes widen. Then he gets up and says something that makes me happy and nervous. " Welp...we're attacking..." Then he went after her. Well...looks and sounds like war between jocks and teens.. This will be..just awesome -sarcasm-

-Tyler's POV- *its been a while XD*

It's been probably a week or two since I woke up. Dylan noticed I was awak probably a day or two aster I woke up. Let's just do a quick math equation. More drunk+more angry+me running away and him finding me=beating like there's no tomorrow. I'm kinda surprised I haven't been beaten in like 19 hours. I sleep when I can. It's very uncomfortable in this room. More comfortable then my old room but still uncomfortable. Suddenly the door slams open and in walked Dylan. his eyes were bloodshot and he had an empty beer bottle in hand. He smashed the bottle over my head. I feel blood trickling down my head and neck. Then he continues beating the crap out of me. Tears threaten to spill over my eyes but I blink them away knowing the consequences of crying. Please lord make the pain end.

*skys POV*

-time skip till he got out of the hospital. This time skip was brought to you by Justin Beiber. May he burn in hell with his father, Satan. *-* -

Dri is still in fumes. I am still upset. Dri is helping me learn how to fight. She is also helping Gracie and Jason improve their fighting. Man this bitch loves her brother. After a long day of training, Gracie finally asks " Can we maybe have a break Dri, this is so fucking tiring!" Dri says sure but she keeps training herself. She must be so worried on the inside about her brother but on the outside she is tough. "Gracie, Jay want something to eat?" I ask. "Sure" they say. I start making them a turkey sandwich. -I like turkey XD- when I was done with theirs I made one for me and for Dri.

*Gracie's POV*

Dri trains us too hard for too long! She must really want to see her brother if she is this hard on us. She looks tough on the outside but she is soft on the inside. She cares about Tyler. She cares about us. She is just worried about what her brother would do to Tyler. Ty sits with Dri. He comforts her. They are such a cute couple! I don't trust many people but these people I trust. I trust my brother. I trust my boyfriend. I trust the boys..where are the boys... Eh whatever.. I trust TY and I trust Dri. I can only trust people when I know then for a long time. I have known them since I was a child or younger. i care even if I may not always trust. OOO Adam made turkey sandwiches. He is a good food maker. I wonder when we will get to finding Tyler. I eat my sandwich happily.

*Tyler's POV* -short-

_time skip a week_

I wake up. It probably has been a month since I have been captured and I am starting to think that Adam isn't coming for me. I'm starting to think he didn't make it. Dylan better not have beat him to death. I don't cate how small I am I will kill Dylan if MY Sky is dead because of him. I'm gonna play a game. It's called everything I love and miss about Adam. 1 I love and miss his laugh 2 I love and miss the way he would hold me close and tell me it was okay 3 I love and miss how he loves me 4 I love and miss how he would do anything for me 5...OH FUCK IT I JUST LOVE AND MISS HIM! EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM I MISS! WHY DID DYLAN HAVE TO RUIN OUR LIFES?! I slump down crying.

*Adam's POV*

Dri has finished training Gracie and Jason a few minutes ago. She finished training Ty a few days ago. I was almost done training. They were a lot more experienced than I was. Especially Ty because Dri and him are like hunters or something like that. They are violent people. Gracie and Jason are next after them on the violence chart. I am last. I barely ever get in fist fights. I will learn anything to help save my precious Tyler. I learned a lot of cool crap like how to use a sword, how to avoid being hit,how to headbutt,how to body ram,hit,punch, bite,knee,and kick. Dri just had to get it so I am awesome at it. I am okay now but I will be great. She still seems pissed that Dylan kidnapped Tyler. My sister and Jason were being all silly with eachother on the couch. They are giggling and mumbling thing to eachother. Seeing my sister happy makes me happy. Gracie ran away so long ago because our parents didn't like Jay. At least they are still together today, he didn't just ditch her somewhere. Jay is like a brother to me. My friends are like my family. I am getting along with everyone. Occasionally, Gizzy, Taylor, and Kyle will come over but they are dope. Dri doesn't need to train them. They are gonna help but they are just so dope they don't need it. Taylor has frikken dagger pockets on his boots. He looks like someone who usually uses fists but goes to weapons if needed Kyle has a bow and lots of arrows. Gizzy has a sword. - a/n yes this is real life not minecraft- _timeskip a day_ I am finally done training. I hope Tyler is okay. it's been so long since I -Hey, said no FNaF...- passed out leaving Tyler to that...that thing... He is hurting Tyler. I hope he is okay. It is night time. I am laying in bed getting rest. We go out to save Tyler tomarrow. Dri slept a lot during the day so she is gonna spend the rest of the night training. Kyle, Gizzy, and Taylor stayed over too. I hope we get Tyler out of that hell hold. With that I drifted to sleep.

*Dylan's POV*

I'm siting in the living room watching TV. I hate what I do to Tyler... I can't help it. No one knows this but I have a second personality. He has had control over me for years. I gained him the day i watched my parents die. I've been in depression and I am weak. He has control over everything I do. I'm sorry Tyler. I truly am. If I could control it I would. Trust me. This depression is killing me and I know it is killing you too. I wish you knew what's going on with me...

*Tyler's POV*

I broke my promise to Adam. I started to cut again. Dylan left a knife in my room one day and I wouldn't take it anymore. I don't think that he'll be coming for me. Dylan doesn't lock me up anymore since the only way out of that room is the door that locks from the outside. I went to pick up the knife from where I hid it. All of a sudden I heard what sounded like a door being knocked down. It was from down stairs. "WHERE IS TYLER!?" A familiar female voice yelled. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Dylan yelled back. "WHERE IS HE TELL US NOW AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Hollered a familiar male voice. "Get the fuck out of my house." Dylan said coldly. "Gracie, Jason...go find Tyler." Said the girl. Gracie...Jason...those are the names of my sister Dri's friends...but she ran away with her boyfriend and them..."TYLER?!" They yelled. They sounded familiar...could it be them...I heard a lot of yelling and fighting downstairs and I think even a gunshot or two..."TYLER?!" They repeated. "In here" I said weakly. The doorknob was being jiggled until they finally got the door open and there stood Gracie and Jason. Omg...wait...THATS DRI TY AND ADAM DOWNSTAIRS! I thought to myself. They hug me. I hug them. They let go and asked me if I was okay. "Yeah I'm fine" I reply then my sister is at the door with...blood..on her shirt. Did they beat the shit outa Dylan? I hope so. She runs up to me and hugs me. I feel the tears of joy fall from my eyes as we hug. I haven't seen my sister in years. She's crying too. Finally we release and I see someone at the door who I was so happy to see. "Hey cutie." He said I walk over to him and I hug him and cry even more. He kissed my forehead. "I missed you babe." He said to me. I blush slightly.

"I missed you too." I say back. "I'll never let go." He said. I blush alittle more. "Same here" I reply. "D'awwww" Dri,Gracie,Jason and Ty who was now here sang. I ignore it. I'm finally back in Sky's arms. And I don't plan on leaving soon.

-Timeskip to tomarrow-

*Gracie's POV*

We are staying with Adam and Tyler for now. They have like 7 guest bedrooms so it works out. It is like 10 at night and me and Jason are just cuddling. I love these moments that we aren't on the move. I can just cuddle with my baby. -really Gracie da faq...- I look up at him. He is staring at me. I lean up and place a small kiss on his lips. -d'aww cute- He of corse smiles like an idiot. I laugh. "Your so cute." I say to him. "I know. But your cutter." He replies. I blush slightly. He kisses my cheek. I snuggle into him. God I wish life was always this easy.

*Adam's POV*

Tyler and I are all cuddled up. It is the first day he is back lying down in this bed next to me. The bed isn't lonely anymore. I look down at Tyler. He looks just barely awake. I smile. I kiss his forehead. He looked up at me. I gave him a smile. Him pecked my lips. I chuckle. "Luv u" I say to him. "Luv u 2."

*Dri's POV*

Ty and I are kinda just doing what we usually do when we can have time to our selfs. I practice my computer skills and he plays video games. -Ty you bastard you abandoned meh XD- I look over at Ty. God damnit he is cute. I love him so much and I can call him mine. I'm a very lucky person. sometimes more than others but over all I'm lucky. I have a group of friends, I have an amazing boyfriend. The worst luck I had was when we found Adam and found out my brother had been kidnapped. But everything is better than normal now. -Ty is sitting next to me on the bed with his laptop playing minecraft- I look at Ty again. I kiss his cheek. He starts blushing like crazy. I laugh. He playfully pushes me off the bed. I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs. "I hate you" I say to him. He kissed me. "Love you too." He says.

*Gracie's POV*

-next day-

We decided to go on a walk, all 9 of us. We were all talking until one thing came up that got everyone kinda grouchy.

"Remember when we were walking ing and we saw what was going on at Sky's house?" Gizzy asked me. "How could I forget." I reply kinda sadly at the memory of my brother on a stretcher. "I miss Freyja and Seto... I wonder what's up with them. They left one day and never came back..." Jason said quietly. That's when hell broke loose. "Well maybe they got hurt and died or something who knows." Ty said. Dri looks pissed. I know that Freyja and her were really close. Almost as close as me and her are today.

*Dri's POV*

"Maybe they got hurt and died or something who knows." Ty says without a care. That pisses me off to no end. Freyja was my best friend after Gracie. I look at Ty with a 'what the hell is wrong with you' face. "What!?" He yelled. "YOU SAID THAT LIKE YOU DONT CARE!" I yelled. What he said next made me want to punch him. "Maybe I don't." He said. Gracie looked at me with a 'oh shit' look, knowing I was probably about to kill him. I stop dead in my tracks. "What." I grind through my teeth. "Sorry to say this but uhh...I kinda don't care that much." Ty says, as if nothing was happening. I swear, I felt a vein pop. "AND WHY THE FUCK NOT!THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU JUST ARE LIKE 'oh well to bad so sad' ! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yell. Then he does something I never thought he would do. He hit me. Everyone was staring at him now, really pissed that he would do something like that. "I fucking hate you Ty." I say coldly then I run off alone into the woods. Tears blur my vision until I have to stop because I can't even see. I cry more. After I stopped crying I felt no emotion. I felt like my heart had been filled with black ink. Then I hear a voice that for once, doesn't annoy me. "Fancy seeing you here sis." Dylan says. I look up him. He smiles, demonically. "What do you want." I say to him calmly. "Nothing only I know how we can get revenge." He says. I feel an evil smirk make it's way onto my face. Look out Ty, you slapped me, heh, now imma slap a bitch.

*Gracie's POV*

-back to right after Dri ran into the woods-

I look at Ty, anger fills me. I run over at him and start beating the shit out of him. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU FUCKING IDIOT!?" I repeat over and over. I pulled out a pocket knife and started trying to stab him but he dodges. "GRACIE STOP YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM" Jason yelled. I kick him in the nuts. "GOOD I HOPE HE SUFFERS" I yell. The guys started to try and pull me away. It took Jason, Adam, Tyler, Ant, and Kyle to pull me off of him. I was so pissed right now. They were all holding me but I fought for freedom. "YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH FACE BASTARD DICKWAD WHO CANT PULL HIS DICK OUT OF THE FUCKING DIRT!" I yell at him. I hear a snicker behind me. They lay me down and hold me down like that. I can feel the anger wave pull down after like 15 minutes. "My god look at what you did to Ty! Ty is all bruised and cut up and he has a black eye. 'Good he deserves it.' I thought. "Shouldn't we go look for Dri." Tyler asked sounding really sad. That's when I realized something. She may be my best friend but this was Tyler's sister. She had just found him now she is gone again! My god! Poor little guy! What if I had done that?! Would Adam be sad? OH CORSE HE WOULD HE LOVES ME IM HIS SISTER! We need to find Dri before I go insane.

*Dylan's POV*

-half before half now type deal-

Phil has control like always. (Phil is his second personality). We are in jail. A police man comes alone to bring me to lunch. Of corse he is new here and doesn't cuff me or anything. Phil attacks him and beats him up. Poor guy. Phil runs away from the jail and runs into the woods. After a while of wondering I see something that makes me dead cold. My sister, looks like she had been crying but now she looks pissed off and she looks almost...murderusly evil -is that a word XD- Phil walks over to her. I get blocked out and I can't hear or see anything now but I know what it going on. I want to yell and yell her to stop but I can't. FUCK! She is making a horrible choice right now. I only can pray that this ends friendly.

Freyja's POV

I look around. I can't see much. I see Seto. I see trees. I see the ground. I see the sky. Nothing more. We are filthy and beat up. We had left the group to go look for stuff months ago but we couldn't find any then we got stuck in all sorts of things. By the time we went back to camp, everyone was gone and they never came back. I am deep in thought when Seto stops me and begins to listen. "What" I whisper, hoping it's not another wolf or another bear. "I think I hear...PEOPLE?" He says. My eyes widen. We peak out to see something that I can't believe we saw. Our friends, Ty,Dri,Graice,Jason,Gizzy,Taylor,and Kyle, along with Gracie's brother, Adam, and Dri's brother Tyler. It looks like Ty and Dri are fighting. We can't makeout what they are saying but we know Dri is pissed about it. I know Dri well. She was my best friend until we couldn't find her. She got mad when you say rude things about her friends or hurt her friends. Suddenly i see something that I swear to God made one of my veins pop. Ty slapped Dri. The next thing she said was loud and clear. "I fucking hate you, Ty." Holy shit... Seto and I look at eachother. Shit just got real! -hehe- Dri stormed off into the woods. Gracie started to beat the shit out of Ty. He deserves it.

-time skip a few minutes-

Gracie was finally done beating the crap out of Ty. SHE KICKED HER BOYFRIEND IN THE NUTS! SHE EVEN TRIED TO STAB TY! "No offense to Gracie but she takes things to the next level sometimes..." I say quietly. Seto nodded. We amerged from the bushes. Everyone had a shocked, caring, concerned look on their face...except Ty. Ty had a small look of guilt in his eyes.

Nicole's POV

I walked down a street I never have been down before when I saw them. a group of kids that seemed no older than I. I saw one that stood out. He was so cute. I think imma go talk to them.

Gracie'sPOV

-A few hours prior-

Knock knock knock I heard. Someone was at the door. 《naw really?!》 "SOMEONE GO ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR" I yell, to lazy to get up. 《Wow Gracie is it that time of the month!?》Before anyone could get up, the door gets knocked down and a girl with nerd glasses and short hair barges in a long with a boy with a black and red checkered hoodie. "Where's Dri!?" The girl yells. Damn that girl is loud. 《Sorry Jordan! LUV U》"Uhh.. why.." we all ask in unsision. "Please just tell Jordan where Ms. Christie is. She will not leave you guys alone until she knows." The boy all look at each other then I say "We have no clue. She ran off into the woods a few days ago.." I say, remembering the incident. "AND YOU DUMBASSES DIDN'T GO LOOKING FOR HER?!" Jordan yells. Everyone shrugs except Tyler, Freyja, Jason, and I. we didn't shrug. We felt guilty. We should have gone looking for her. Ty is gone. We told him to leave and never some back, and now he is gone so Dri will come back when we find her...hopefully. "Fuck all of you, I'm going to look for her!" Jordan yells. "I'm coming too!" Tyler says. "Okay Little Tato." Jordan says. "Really Jordan, still gonna call me that?!" Tyler laughs. I'm guessing Dri and Tyler know her. "We'll come too." Me and Jason say at the same time. "Same here." Freyja says, holding Seto's hand. "If Tyler's going, I'm going...plus this is his sister...plus she trained me to save him...plus she is an awesome person.." Adam said. Tyler giggled at that. "Okay then. Everyone who is going to help meet me at the corner of Main Blvd, Hunting Ave, and Greenwood Ave in a few hours." Jordan announces. "By the way, I am Mitchell, But pleeeeasse call me Mitch, I'm Jordan's brother who she dragged along" The boy behind Jordan says. Okay then...this should be interesting...


	2. Chapters 14-17

Jordan's POV

WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU DRI!? Do I have to kill someone?! ¥£€ eah, kill Ty ¥£€ I just want my Dri back. Yeah, My Dri. €£¥drubbles?ￂﾥ£€ I am her sorta ex. We got into an argument and things were said that weren't meant. I know she didn't mean some of the things she said, and i didn't mean some of the things i said. I still like her- a lot. I just got out of a relationship with someone €£¥ Sorry, Banick has been sustained. XP ¥£€ and i really just want to see her again, even if she hates me, because i still care. 'On the outside i may come off as silly and happy and hyper and crazy, but i am a caring person and i know her backstory. She has been through hell. I know i have healed many of her scars. I just hope she wont push me away again.'

Dri's POV

I've gone insane. Im 'friends' with DYLAN. What the f*** is wrong with me?! The man who has beat me, and nearly killed Tyler is now my f***ing 'friend'! Im a f***ing a**hole and a dumb**s! Its as if i am being controlled. I say no, but all that comes out is "fine" then i do whatum told. Is this because im afraid of him... All i can do is hope for my friends to save me.

Dylan's POV

How is f***s name is he controlling her?! Ive seen the destruction she can cause, yet she does what shes told. I want to yell. I love my siblings. He just wants me to suffer. I see a girl aproach us. She has short, brown hair. Almost like Ty's, but not brushed to the side, and more girly. Dri looks at her and smiles. "Hi Morgan." She says. Phil smirks like a r***rd. oh no.

Jordan's POV

We met up where i told them to meet up, but thwy brought someone with them. "little tato, whos he?" I whisper to Tyler. He shook his head at his nickname "Its Martin, a friend of ours." he whispers back. "He was a close friend of Dri, but one of Dri's best friends, Morgan dissapeared, and he was looking for her, since he likes her. Thats why youve never met him. He thinks that Morgan could have found them and gone with them, since she always has been more on the evil side." He tells me. Okay then. I nod. the more the better, cause she might wanna stay, and i have seen the destruction she can cause. I dont care if i get hurt. Id risk my life, as long as i see Dri alive the next day. €£¥ D'Aawwww thanks ? ¥£€

Evil Dri's POV

Morgan has arrived. Perfect. Phil and I can get our evil plan started. "WHO DA FAQ IS PHIL!?" dumb***, aka Dri yells in my head. If i could get that b*tch to go away, i would. "YEAH F*** YOU TOO!" She yells at me. "Say another word. i dare you!" I whisper-yell to her. She shuts up. I close my eyes, and see her cowering in a corner of the darkness. I laugh. "Mary, why dont you introduce me to Morgan?" Phil says. I smirk.

Dri's POV

"Say another word. I dare you." Mary says. I pipe down, knowing what she will do to me, if i keep fighting. suddenly, im pushed all the way into darkness, and i cantbsee anymore, but i hear a faint voice calling my name. It was Dylan. Dylan from before and very shortly after our parents died. I look at him in disbelief. He looks as if he had been locked up. "Dylan?" I ask, scared. "Yea, its me. I wont hurt you." He says. I cant believe him, i dont even know if i should trust him, but right now he is all i have. "Why do you do the things you do to me." I whimper, wanting to know why he put me though hell. "It wasnt me." he said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "What do you mean?" I ask looking up at him like he's crazy. "You know how you have mary?" He asked. I nod. "Well i have Phil, and he took over. I cant get out of this... Cage." he said. "If you dont fight back, you wont get your body back. Ive lost hope in myself, but you can do it." He said, making me smile, sadly. I need to warn the others that its not my brother. I hug Dylan. Its been so long since last ive seen my brother lost to that monster, the man behind the slaughter. (FNaF jokes... Ha ha ha. Im not funny -_-) its been so long since ive been able to hug my brother, to forgive him, to love him. "What dod she mean when she said 'i dare you'?" dylan asked me. I was kinda scared to tell him, but i did. "She drives me to insanity, and even to cutting. She even cuts me sometimes. I hate the scars, but she wont leave me alone, plus, well, i guess that you can guess. With all the abuse, with Phil, and me being insane, and without mum and father it has been tough. I met ty and everything started to feel better, but Ty is a bitch, i fucking hate him, and i hope i never see him again." I say. I feel a tear roll down my cheak. Dylan hold me close, shiwing he cares. I keep sobbing quietly.

Dylan's POV

Ive never seen her like this. She was always a strong warrior. I guess she was only strong on the inside. I look at her eyes. They are a greenish brown, saddness and depression. Ive learned the looks in her eyes. Bloody brown is evil/mad , green happy, greenish brown sadness and/or depression,and hazel is content. Ive never seen Dri in a reck, but here i am holding her tight while she cries. I guess even heros need to sometimes cry.

Gracie's POV

Im so excited for what we got planned. Dri will finally get to see that Freyja and Seto are alive! And she will get to see Jordan, And Bodil/Martin. Lets just hope this works.

Dri's POV

TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING

I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! I NEED TO BREAK OUT OF THIS CAGE! I WANNA FRIKKEN DIE! I WANT OUT! LET ME OUT please! Im flipping out its been three days since i first got trapped in nere, and i still cant get out. Dylan tries to calm me down but i punch him and continue to scream. Im insane. Ive lost it... i need a plan for when i get my body back. i am worried about my friends. I have nowhere to run. If i run, she will hurt them. Suddenly, i have control of my body again. I have something in my hand. I want to scream at what i see, but yet i feel so happu to see it. My razor. I feel a sick twisted smile make its way onto my face. I clench the razor in my hand. I roll up my sleeve. I look at the old scars. So many memories are packed into them. I look at my razor. Do it. Both mary, and my own thoughts errged. I bring the razor to my arm. I bite my lip, before dragging the object across my arm. Bitter relief. I do it again and again, more and more relief each time, up and down, left and right. my whole forearm looks as tho i had just ripped all the skin off. There was bloody everywhere. I feel woozy. I cant keep myself awake. I let myself slip into the darkness.

Tyler's POV

ANOTHER (but small) TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING

I cant deal with this stress. I dont know if this plan will work. We are up against Dylan, Possibly Morgan, an angry and evil Dri, and god knows who else. even though there are at least 10 of us, im still worried. i also miss Dri. I dont think adam knows but i started cutting again, not as bad as i used to, but enough to bring me some relief. Speaking of cutting, i look down at my bloody wrist. I grab my towel and clean the cuts, so they dont get infected. I get some cold warter on the towel so that i can clean it properly. Im still really stressed, so i take the razor, and cut two more times. Adam would be so ashamed, and so would everyone else. Thats why i keep it to myself, for no one to find out. I get a feelin that someone knows, but no one brings it up, so i stay quiet, thankful for that.

Gracie's POV

I know Tyler cut again. I can see the icy glassy gloss that goes over his eyes when anything about the situation is talked about, then he leaves the room. Everyone else thinks it is because he doesnt want to hear about this stuff, which he doesnt, but he leaves the room so he can go cut. I want to talk to him about it, but i know he'll break down crying, or worse. That kid is like a brother to me, and its my brother's boyfriend, so i really just dont want to see him cry. At least he knows that there are people who love him.

Jordan's POV

I've been training those who needed training for the attack. Surprisingly, they for the most part didn't need training. Only Tyler, Nicole, Seto, and Freyja needed training. Tyler and Nicole needed a bit more training. I don't mind it. Like I've stated before... I'll risk my life, just to see her alive the next day. I just hope were not too late... We will be there soon.

Mary/Evil Dri's POV

She'll be out for a while, which gives me time to train without her knowing whats going on. *insert evil laugh* This shall be fun. When her little friends come, she wont be able to stop me. The excitment starts soon.

Dri's POV

Darkness. All i see is darkness. Am i dead? I hope so... Suddenly i feel like im in a room. my eyes adjust. "da faq?" I say. Im in a drawing of mine. i can remember when and why i drew this.

 _*Flashback*_

 _September 3rd, 2012 1:45 PM_

 _"Okay class, I'm . Some of you already know me From either the back path, last year, or the art show. Well today i want to get to know you, and the easiest way to do that, and art at the same time is our first project of the year. 'Who are you on the inside?' The project is due tomarrow, so this is your homework, because we wont have time to work on it. In class today. I ill pass out the paper/boards you will draw/paint on. I expect quality work, and an explanation on what it means." , the grade 5 art teacher says. Great, i have to make a project about me. If i draw something fake, ill have to make a fake story for it, or if i make it the truth, i get bullied more, and put into even more shit then i am in. Yolo... Ill make the truth i guess. What more do i have to loose. Ive lost everything that was precious to me already..._

 _*Later at home*_

 _FINALLY! after my long daily beating, rapping, and name calls, im finally able to do my homework! I take out the board that gave me for my picture. I pull out my professional art kit. I grab my artsy pen. I start my drawing a broken lightbulb almost in the center of my picture, but a little higher. I draw a ground. I draw a ripped up book, and a smashed lamp, another broken lightbulb on the ground, broken glass, i make it look like the lightbulb is hanging by a thread, and a locked jailcell. In the jailcell, i draw a girl, with shorts and a tank top, and a fake looking smile. She has cuts on her arms, legs, and thighs, and bruises everywhere. She is looking into a broken mirror. I draw a small broken heart on the refection of her shirt. I make it look like a dark place. I dont color it in, but it looks pretty good. This is my horrible truth, hidden deep inside, and is now public...to the world, but to never be seen by anyone but me, and Tyler._

 _*end of flashback*_

So im in my drawing... Dafaq... i notice something wriiten on the wall, in which would be the paper. It said "The only way to wake, Is to escape." Oh great, i need to get out of this dumb cell to wake up. I need to wake up soon, so i can try to protect Dylan, and if my friends find me, them too. I instantly start looking for a way to escape. And i have to do it soon.

Dylan's POV

He made me watch that. Phil made me watch my sister...attempt to comit suicide... or was it an accident? I dont know, either way he made me watch the blood pour over her arms, and all over the ground. After she passes out, mary comes back out. Please lord, let god be with me, Dri, and her friends who i know will come and save her. Dri, please wake up soon.

Tyler's POV

Dri, i feel like you are in horrible danger. It pains me to even think this, but i know you are with Dylan, and it pains me about that too. Why would you go with him? Why did you trust him? Dri, please come home soon.

Twisted Morgan's POV

Oh boy! I am so excited for this! If the R****ded Departed dont come and find us by tomarrow, we are going to attack. I am usually known for being a goody goody, but the real me is a rebel, and im letting myself free! Phil is pretty chill. even if Dri gets back, and mary disapears, i will still defend this side. If dri runs, i will stay here. The truth is, ive spent my whole life wanting to impress someone. The way to do that, is to be myself, not some plastic bitch. Today, i will let my true self shine through.


	3. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9cfa73e30e223c9c69d67b73700135b6"€£¥ hey buttamuffins! Anonymous is back, and i am writing again. certain words are censored because i can not stand them and R****ded Departed is what the evil people call the group of people trying to save Dri. ¥£€/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8ca8beb0d890ba7bf668bfffc8a1676b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Twisted Morgan's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="566e55bf33799e485e1ec2738f38d3c5"Oh boy! I am so excited for this! If the R****ded Departed dont come and find us by tomarrow, we are going to attack. I am usually known for being a goody goody, but the real me is a rebel, and im letting myself free! Phil is pretty chill. even if Dri gets back, and mary disapears, i will still defend this side. If dri runs, i will stay here. The truth is, ive spent my whole life wanting to impress someone. The way to do that, is to be myself, not some plastic bitch. €£¥ Sorry morgan! I know you would never let a single swear fall from your mouth, and you are not a rebel, u r very nice! ¥£€ Today, i will let my true self sine through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d70fde112b0eecaaf9d11900ccbc169d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dri's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="123780e7608e1a1f734d60aa6547996d"So i found my way out of the cage. I see more words on the wall. It says "to be away with thee, you must find the key" wtf is up with these dumb ass riddles. So easy, and so stupid. The key isn't necessarily a key... It could be an object, or something I much do. I look around. I notice words in the wall across the room. I know what it says, even tho it is in Bulgarian. 'span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ключът е любов/span' the wall read. That means 'The Key Is Love'... Wtf... Love is overrated. €£¥ Really! I SUCK -*somewhere in the distance* AND U SWALLOW- what the fuck..ANYWAYS IMMA STOP WAITING YO TIME NOW MUVAFAKAS...I need a life...¥£€ there is few people left I even remotely love. My friend, some of my family. Not many people... there is one person I do miss. Jordan. I wish we hadn't gotten into that argument a few years ago... €£¥ I wouldn't last a few years without Jordan irl XP ¥£€ I wonder what she is doing without me.. probably having a blast... it's fine tho, right now what matters is getting out of here to protect my family. €£¥ If my friends are close enough to me, they are like my family to me. ¥£€ I snap back into reality and somehow I know what to say. "I love my family, I love my friends, I love them all, Til the very ends...of time." The wall opens and I see a bright white light, then, I see something horrible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="95c278d1b1bc84110aaf3e3aa33fb462"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jordan's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ab4b4a39c8769b28ccc1e3806ffe82e0"a little while prior/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="0b2671b1a8f73302926550affb9a4304"After a while of training these ninkapoops €£¥ Yes. Ninkapoops. ¥£€ we are finally ready to go look for Dri. €£¥That moment when you realize just how bad of a writer you are XP¥£€ I really hope she is okay. If she wasn't, I don't know what I'd do. I'm really anxious to see her again, and feel her embrace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="aff5e2cd582bb3fb28532d778c8ae956"-Time skip, brought to you by Skytato, Drubbles, and Grason~ALL THE WAY TO ALMOST FINDING MEH :)-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e81f462df2b83b5a43c4615e83baa16a"I have no clue how long we've been walking, but for a while now. I want to find her so frikken bad. suddenly, I see something that makes me go cold. Blood. on the ground, in a puddle. A puddle of blood like that couldn't have been an animal... THEYRE NEAR! if Dri is hurt, i swear to god, someone is going to loose their head. ' Beware, no one is the bad guy. People...taken...bodies...over' I heard a faint Dri's voice say. Wtf? only I heard that... it must've been in my head, Dylan is a horrible person. I feel my blood now boil. I want MY Dri back, and I want MY Dri back in my arms, smiling, laighing, and just being happy. Suddenly I see something that makes me feel so many emotions at once. Dri standing with Dylan, both smirking evilly, and her friend Morgan standing with them in the background, also smirking evilly. I'm happy to see Dri, angry to see Dylan, sad to see Dri evil, and scared on what might happen. We all look at eachother. "Dri!?" They all yell in disbelief. She looks up at us. Her eyes are redish brown. When she is mad her eyes are a brownish-hazel when she is upset, but never redish. What's going on?! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"€£¥ you can skip until the next bolded words. /span¥£€ €£¥ Jordan's messing with me XD ¥£€ €£¥ a week later, still not done. XD. I'm listening to meh sleeping with sirens ^_^¥£€ €£¥ two weeks after that, I'm at jordans. I only work on the book when she's around xD ¥£€ €£¥ okay guys it's been another 2 weeks, I need to update! XD sorry buttamuffins! XD span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¥£€ €£¥ it is safe read on ¥£€/span she doesn't look like herself. Her eyes land on me. Her emotion seemed to change for a split second, almost like someone was controlling her... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be Continued.../em/p 


End file.
